The basic purpose of the invention is to produce an apparatus in which the control elements are arranged in a compact and close construction in order to occupy only a small space and to facilitate both installation and service.
The basic purpose of the invention is attained by the controlling of a vehicle transmission particularly hydraulically controlled fork lifts wherein such apparatus receives a pressure medium from a suitable pressure source and distributes same to the several pressure receiving devices through a pressure regulating valve which is arranged in a rotary slide valve of a hydraulic selector. If the engagement and disengagement with the brake pedal is controlled by means of the brake pressure fluid, then the invention is advantageously further developed by providing that the spool of the pressure regulating valve projects, directly or by means of an axially extending pin, in an axial direction from the reversing switch and is actuated by pressure means responsive to the brake pressure fluid. An optimum attainment of the above-stated purpose can be realized by placing a filter between the pressure source and the pressure regulating valve.
Aside from attaining the above mentioned purpose, the invention has the advantage that only very few conduits must be installed, which also reduces sealing problems.
Further advantages and characteristics of the invention result from the following description.